Apologies Aren't Always Needed
by RyuuKumiko
Summary: Hey. This is my first fic. It's a KougKag fic. Basically Kouga sees Kagome and InuYasha kissing and runs off. Kagome follows to apologize. Blah Blah. It sucks and I could use help!Thx! Read & Review! Chapter four up! Hope you like it!
1. Beginnings

SHE KEPT RUNNING.

She had to find him…she had to. She wouldn't stop until she did. She didn't know how long it would take to find him, but she didn't care. It had even started to rain, but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't... not after what she did.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kagome and the gang had been fighting another one of Naraku's puppets, when she noticed Tetsusaiga had been knocked out of InuYasha's hands. She yelled for him to retrieve it, but he was too far away from her and the sword. He kept fighting with his hands…slicing one tentacle, then two, etc. She though he might be ok without it, until one of the tentacles attacked him from behind. It went straight through his shoulder and lifted him off of the ground. She could hear his screams from where she stood, bow in hand. She shot an arrow at the tentacle, dead on, and purified it, releasing him. She tried to make her way toward him, but the puppet kept shooting more and more tentacles at her.

She couldn't escape.

It was then that she noticed something wrong about InuYasha. He was hunched over, and she could hear a low growling sound coming from him. 'His demon blood is taking over!' she thought, her eyes showing the amount of fear she felt. She looked over to Sango and Miroku; they had noticed it as well. "Kagome! We have to do something before it's too late!" Sango called to her, but she couldn't hear her. She watched as InuYasha destroyed the puppet, leaving a little wooden doll in its wake. He started walking towards her, his now blood red eyes never leaving his target. Sango and Miroku gathered around her, as she tried using the 'sit' technique. However, the most she achieved was for him to stop walking, and just stare at her. "InuYasha! It's me! Kagome! Don't you recognize me?" She cried. He just kept staring at her, growling …and smirking.

He was about to attack, but Kagome beat him to it. She ran towards him while Sango and Miroku shouted various forms of 'no' after her. When she reached him he was still too shocked to do anything. He stood stock still while Kagome paused in front of him, then did the only thing that she could think of. She kissed him.

He slowly transformed back into his hanyou form; the stripes on his cheeks disappeared and his eyes slowly melted back into the golden orbs they knew. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into the kiss, adding more pressure and passion.

Sango and Miroku watched shocked as Kagome and InuYasha continued kissing long after his demon blood lost its control over him. They heard a faint noise from their far right and turned to see one of the last people that they needed to witness Kagome and InuYasha's 'exchange' of passion…

KOGA.


	2. A Wolf's Cry

Hey, I'm sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or it's characters and never will! 'Sadly'

Thanx to those who reviewed and backed me up, I'll try to continue as best I can! Including you Nikki! Hehe…on to the story.

* * *

Koga crouched down on his favorite boulder that overlooked most of the forest where his pack roamed. He pounded his fists on the boulder, with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't understand why Kagome had been kissing that mutt-face. (Sorry Inu fans!) Hadn't he been the one to tell her he loved her? Hadn't he been the one that wanted to have a relationship with her? So why? Why did she stay with HIM? He was furious. And after what he saw, why wouldn't he be?

He hadn't seen what had gone on before the kiss.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Koga arrived on the scene just after InuYasha changed back into his hanyou form. He watched as they kissed, eyes wide and fists shaking. He squeezed his eyes tight and dropped the flowers he had in his hand. (Ah… poor Koga! He just wanted to bring her flowers!) Koga tried to repress the growl he had in his throat, but to no avail.

When Kagome and InuYasha heard the growl they broke from their kiss. When they saw Koga, InuYasha just smirked at him. Koga glared back with cold eyes, then turned to look at Kagome. Kagome saw many emotions flicker through his stormy blue eyes, but most of all…

pain.

He let out another growl, then turned and ran. "Koga, wait!" Kagome cried, but it was too late. He was far into the forest. Then Kagome noticed the flowers near where Koga had been standing. She started to run off after him, but she felt a hand grab her wrist. She whirled around to see two fiery golden orbs staring back at her.

"Kagome. Don't go. Let that wimpy wolf deal with it by himself."

"But InuYasha! I have to go apologize to him! I have to!"

"No!" His golden eyes getting larger by the second. "I'm not letting you go! You're mine now!" Then he shocked her once again by kissing her a second time. At first she wanted to give into him and kiss him back, but then she remembered Koga and the problem at hand. She broke the kiss and began to run towards the edge of the forest where she had last seen Koga. She knew InuYasha was following her, so she did the only thing she could.

"Sit InuYasha!"

'Thump!'

"Wench!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

'THUMP!'

She took her chance when he was knocked unconscious and ran again, leaving Sango and Miroku to deal with him when he woke up.

She needed to find Koga. And fast.

* * *

Well… what'd you think? I'm not sure how long I'll make this story last. Oh Well. I guess it depends on the amount of reviews I get. I hope my story is ok! Thanks! R&R!

RyuuKumiko


	3. Meeting Again

Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's the third chapter to my story. After I get it off to a good start I won't be updating as often. I'm thinking about writing a YYH fic as well, but you never know. Just so everyone knows…

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or its characters. Never will. Ever…

Thank you to Lum-chan, Kouga's Angel, InuCrazedChick, and Nikki and Joseph for the support; thanks to DeniseD for the idea. I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can.

I know I started this off as an Inu/Kagome fic, but trust me. I'm making it Koug/Kag. Sorry to this Inu fans, but I like Koga much more. R & R! Thanx!

* * *

The sky had started to darken and, with the added rain, it made it very hard for her to make her way through the dense trees of the forest. Her body held many scratches from the thick trees and brush, but she refused to stop. She knew that it was her fault that Koga was upset. She couldn't bear the thought of Koga angry with her. It has been quite some time since Koga had kidnapped her and, since then, they had become great friends. She paused as she noticed a dim trace of his aura in the direction she was headed. She decided to speed up.

As she ran, light tears started to go down her face. She cried for Koga. She hated to see him in pain.

* * *

Koga was tearing up trees in his part of the forest, next to his boulder. (He needed to clear his head and calm down, but…let's face it. Koga isn't the most reasonable person, now is he?) He slashed tree after tree, until he had created an entire clearing in their place. Millions of thoughts were flooding his mind, mostly of Kagome.

When he finally calmed down, he went back to his boulder for a good long howl. He continued to cry and yell his heart out until he heard a twig snap from behind. He leapt into a fighting stance and whirled around to see his attacker. When he saw who it was his eyes went wide and he stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't expected to see her so soon, the cause of his pain and happiness together. He couldn't believe his eyes. She had followed him? What about Inu-koro…and the kiss?

"K-Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome finally reached the place where she thought she felt Koga's aura the most. She was covered with mud and leaves from falling a few too many times. Her tears have mixed with the rain so much that they were undistinguishable. She had twigs in her hair, and many cuts and bruises from the trees and branches. She stumbled into the newly made clearing, barely able to support herself. She could vaguely see a figure ahead of her sitting on a boulder next to one of the last few standing trees for about 20 yards. She knew it was him. It was Koga. She watched as he turned to look at her, and swore she heard him call her name. She couldn't see his expression due to the rain and the fact that she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She tried to speak, but could only mutter a few words before losing consciousness completely, knowing he hadn't heard her.

"K-Koga…I…I'm…Sorry…"

* * *

Koga managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He slowly picked her up bridal style, minding her many gashes and scrapes. He noticed she was shivering and knew that it was possible for her to catch pneumonia. He set off to his wolf den with her unconscious form in his arms.

* * *

Hey, after this I won't be adding a new chapter everyday. I haven't had anything to do lately so I had plenty of time to write during the day. But now that's going to change… I'll be starting another Koug/Kag fic as well. It seems that's all I can write about! Lol. Once again, any suggestions would be nice. I'm slowly making the chapters longer, so sorry if they're too short for now! Thanx! R&R!

Kumiko Kaminari


	4. Curious Behavior

Hey. Please ignore the fact that I put 'pneumonia' in the last chapter. I just typed some random disease…I might as well have typed 'pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis'. That's sad that I know that word. Umm…please ignore that part too!

So…thanx to the reviewers! I'm trying to make this the best I can. I posted my second story, but it just isn't as good. (At least not to me.) If anyone has ideas on how to fix it… or anything, I'll graciously accept help! Lol. Well…disclaimer:

I don't own IY! OR any anime show for that matter…

Well…on to the story!

* * *

Miroku and Sango took InuYasha's unconscious form to Kaede's hut to wait. They weren't necessarily eager for him to wake, knowing the massive aches that would come to their heads once he did. They began to make dinner for them all, including InuYasha for when he awoke.

As if on cue, InuYasha began to stir from his slumbers. As they had anticipated, he began to yell impolite words and phrases, questioning things such as 'why the he was there', 'how long had he been in asleep', and 'where was that , Kagome'. Their heads began to pound more and more until Miroku whacked him on the head with his staff, effectively shutting him up for the time being. They answered his questions (ignoring what he had called Kagome) and he, once again, began to yell. He was not happy that they had let her go off after Koga alone. InuYasha was about to go chase after her himself, until he stopped and visibly smelt the air. Without so much as a word to the houshi and the taijya, he took off into the forest. Miroku and Sango calmly glanced at each other before heading to bed (SEPARATE beds). One unspoken word had passed between them in that glance.

Kikyo.

* * *

Koga finally managed to reach his pack's cave with Kagome in his arms. He walked through the cave, ignoring the peculiar looks he was receiving from his fellow pack members. He reached the spot he wanted, a medium-sized patch of furs laying on the ground resembling a bed, and quickly laid Kagome on it. His two closest friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, hurriedly came up behind him and began to question him, until they recognized Kagome and the fact that she looked ill and was bleeding out of several places. They shut their mouths and awaited the instructions they knew were coming.

"Ginta, go fetch some warm water and a cloth. Hakkaku, try to find something to wrap her wounds in. Herbs too. Go, now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Koga got Kagome as warm as possible, and a few seconds later Ginta and Hakkaku returned with the requested items. Koga sent them away, and then proceeded to wash her wounds with the water and cloth.

When her wounds were clean and wrapped, Koga built a fire for her, but she still was losing body temperature. He knew what he had to do, but Kagome wasn't going to like it. He took off her wet clothes, careful not to look, and wrapped her in a couple of furs. When he was certain that she was becoming warmer, he wrapped her in his arms and leaned against the cave wall, slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she felt extremely warm, though she didn't know why. She snuggled closer to the source of her warmth before she had to wake up. That is, until she realized that her 'warmth' was breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and titled her head to see…KOGA?!?!?! What was he doing there, next to her? Wasn't he supposed to be angry with her? What happened last night?

All these thoughts and more swam through her head and more, until she felt him wake up. Stormy blue eyes met chocolate brown ones as they stared at each other. It was a great moment, that is, until Kagome realized that she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. She hurried to cover any part of her body that was visible to Koga, except for her head. Koga watched, rather amused, as she scrambled about. What a sight to see.

* * *

InuYasha didn't return from 'wherever he went' until sunrise. He proceeded to act as if nothing happened, but Miroku and Sango knew better. They half expected him to yell at them to hurry up so that they could go find Kagome, but…no such order came. What exactly happened last night?

* * *

Hey, there you go! Chapter four, as I said. If any of you are wondering, I'm probably not going to have Shippo in this story. I just can't think of where to put him! Oh well…

Next week I'll probably update my other story. I'm doing a chapter a week, and rotating stories, if that makes any sense. From June 28th to July 2nd I won't be around to write anything, and then there's the 4th of July. So don't expect much then! Sry!

Read & Review! Thanx!

**Kumiko Kaminari**

**_RyuuKumiko_**

By the way, if anyone wants to contact me, email me at Lifeneedssubtitleshotmail.com or you can IM me at my AIM screen name RunKogaRun .

Thx!


	5. Understanding

Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I had a camp to go to…and all of these other things to do. I'll update my other story eventually…whenever I choose where to go with it next. Like I said, I'm not really sure what to do with it. All help is appreciated. Well, anyways. Here's chapter 5. Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha or its characters… so get these dang handcuffs off of me!!!

**vein pulse**

* * *

Kagome finally got situated to where she was sure Koga couldn't ahem see anything. She then realized that she had no idea how she had arrived there in the first place. She worked up the courage to face Koga, and was shocked to see him looking at her with a smile on his face and…wait. Was that amusement in his eyes? Shouldn't there be anger, and maybe even sorrow in his eyes instead? She was fighting her hardest to keep from bursting at Koga with all of these questions and more. Instead, she settled for getting straight to the point, the reason why she was even there.

Apologizing.

"Koga…"

"No Kagome. Don't. Don't say it."

Kagome was confused. She had gotten only one word out, and yet he had stopped her as if he knew what she was saying, before she even said it.

"Koga, what are you talking about?"

"I know you were going to apologize Kagome. I know you were, just call it…instinct. I just want you to know right now that I don't want to hear it."

"But Koga, you have to hear me out. You didn't see what happened before…well…_that_. You see, InuYasha was in demon form and there was no other way to stop him and…oh Koga. Please don't be mad at me! I'm really…"

"Kagome, I think you misunderstood. When I said I didn't want to hear your apology, it was because I didn't need to. Not because I was mad."

"Didn't need to? But Koga…I don't understand. I'm so sorry about what happened Koga. I really am."

"Kagome let me explain. I'm not mad at you for what happened. Not really. I understand what's going on, and I'm…ok with it. So… you see… sometimes apologies aren't needed."

Kagome was shocked at how wise Koga had sounded with those words. She knew that he wasn't stupid (no matter what InuYasha said to disagree), but she never thought he could be wise.

"But, Koga…"

Koga just shook his head and stood up.

"Kagome. You should get some rest. You're still weak and probably sick. I'll come and check on you soon."

"Well…ok Koga. I will. Thank you."

"Doitashimashite. Sleep well."

"Daijoubu…"

Kagome was rather glad that Koga had left her to sleep. Truth be told, she wasn't sure how much longer she could've kept going anyway. She fell fast asleep, thinking over her previous conversation with Koga.

* * *

"InuYasha."

"….."

"InuYasha!!!"

"……………"

"Grrrr…INUYASHA!!!!!"

THUD Oops…InuYasha had fallen out of his tree.

"Dait…what the he do you want?"

He looked up to see an angry Sango and a serious Miroku standing above him.

"InuYasha. When are we going to retrieve Kagome from Koga? We have to do it as soon as possible. It's not like we can let her stay…"

InuYasha cut Sango short. He didn't want to listen to her criticism. Not today.

"Why not? Why can't we let her stay? If she's happy with that mangy wolf…she can stay with him. I don't care what she does."

long pause…

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sango and Miroku stared at him. They couldn't believe what he just said! InuYasha? Ok with Kagome being with Koga? No way…that's impossible. Something must be wrong.

InuYasha just turned his head.

What nothing. I really don't care what she does. She could stay with him forever and I wouldn't mind a bit. Now just leave me alone about it…"

It was then that he noticed that Sango and Miroku weren't listening to him, but were instead about 20 feet along the path and heading further.

"What? Hey! Guys! Ok fine! We'll go get her! "

InuYasha chased after them. They all headed towards the wolf caves, or at least the general direction of it. They weren't necessarily sure where the caves were specifically…

* * *

Yea, I know. Sappy/Stupid chapter. As I said, I've had a lot to do and it's kept me distracted. I already know how I'm going to end this…but I have to find a way to get there first! Lol. I'll try to add some more comic relief to it whenever I can. Thx to all that reviewed! And to all that WILL review….

* * *

Contact Info:

(My msn is too long right now…)

Yahoo IM- RyuuKumiko

AIM- RunKogaRun

Email- Lifeneedssubtitleshotmail.com

Thx again! I'll update whenever I can!

Kumiko Kaminari

* * *

RyuuKumiko


End file.
